


you're not serious

by Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert/pseuds/Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert
Summary: Sara Lance was strong, tough, everyone knew that. Even Ava. but there was one thing that could bring down the mighty assassin, a cold.





	you're not serious

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it.  
> It's just a quick one shot I thought of in a couple of days.  
> So enjoy!!!!!!

To everyone Sara was strong. She was tough. Even Ava knew it. So it just happens that the only thing that can bring down the mighty assassin is the common cold. She couldn’t believe that right before the next mission she somehow gets sick. When she finds out who it was that's sick, she is going to rip their eyes out and feed it to them. 

Sara Lance can defeat anything, everything. Except this. Apparently. She’s tried everything she could think of, even Gideon, she said she’d just have to rest. Sara doesn’t rest, she can rest when she’s dead, permanently. Her crazy ass team can’t be left alone for five minutes let alone a whole mission. So this damn cold was going to have to take a back seat while they got down to business in the roaring ’20s since Sara can’t send her misfit team to catch a goblin without a whole lot more mess following than necessary. 

Sara tried to clear her mind, breathing in through her nose, damn it. Calm thoughts she told herself, in through her mouth, out through her mouth. Before any real progress could be made her door slid open snapping her out of the maze of mind. 

“Sara we’ve landed just outside of …” Ray trailed off as he saw his captain slouched against her bed. Sara lifted her head sending a glare his way.

“I’ll tell the team you’ll be out in a minute” he rambled quietly before scurrying away. Sara took a breath, standing upright heading to the door narrowly missing Rory.

“You look like crap boss” he states in his gruff voice before continuing on his way to the bridge. Sara just shakes her head at the bluntness of the eldest legend before making her way to the bridge also.

 

The volume of the team making its way to Sara way before she even gets to the parlour, making a smile etched upon her weary face. As she walks up the steps prepared to address her group she stops in her tracks surprised to see her girlfriend amongst her friends. Something that usually only happens when the legends are called to meeting and shes spent the night, or whatever they’re facing is aggressive, or Sara just wanted some sanity on the mission. 

Sara speaks snapping the lot to attention

“Okay Legends…” her raspy voice is a dead give away but Sara doesn’t back down “This goblin could be anywhere, so we’ll be breaking away into teams of two” her team look at each other before all eye land on Ava which prompts her to speak up

“ look, Babe, I think you should sit this one out” her voice is calm but filled with authority, making Sara shake her head. This was her team she can run them however she likes, well more like they run her. 

“No Ava, I can’t” it’s a weak response and they both know it. Ava walks over placing her hands on either side of her girlfriend's face 

“You need to rest, and I'm going to make sure you do” Sara feeling like absolute crap, just nods knowing its better to give cave now than it resulting in a fight.

“Oh if it makes you feel better I’ll send Nate and Gary on this mission too” Sara’s eye widen as Ava steers her in the direction of her room 

“That won’t end well” Sara’s confident about that.

Both women laugh knowing that what Sara said is 100% true and Ava will probably have to get out there and fix it when they return. 

  
  



End file.
